


A Risky Business (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anonymous Sex, Champagne, Cowgirl, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Holiday Fling, Kissing, Living dangerously, Power Balance, balcony, being watched, blowjob, everyone has secrets, getting rough, outdoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It’s a great spot by the beach and a perfect weekend for a fling with a sexy stranger. Just a little fun….right? How risky could it be?
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	A Risky Business (F4M)

A Risky Business (F4M)  
[outdoor] [balcony] [holiday fling] [champagne] [kissing] [blowjob] [exhibitionism] [cowgirl] [anonymous sex] [being watched] [living dangerously] [everyone has secrets] [power balance] [against the wall] [getting rough] [creampie]

It’s a great spot by the beach and a perfect weekend for a fling with a sexy stranger. Just a little fun….right? How risky could it be?

Possible effects: sliding door, pouring drinks, night/beach atmosphere

Co-written by u/mollybloom_ and u/MyAuralFixation - make sure to tag us both in a comment underneath the post if you record it, thanks!

Disclaimer: This script is written by and for adults 18+. Adaptations and edits are welcome, but any major changes or performances outside of Reddit should be approved by the writers.

\--------------------------------  
[door closing]

Hey, I’m back-- oh, you’re out of the shower already? That was fast. Didn’t you want to take your time in there and enjoy it? It’s one of the nicest in the hotel. Or did you not want to leave me alone too long? (chuckle) Oh, why the suspicious look? (pause) I just went down the hall to get more ice. There wasn't much left to chill the second bottle. (laugh) And I might just want more of it to... play with. 

(pause)

No, it's ok. [naughty] You’re very welcome. You can use my shower anytime. The beach is beautiful at sunset, even if you do get a little sandy. It’s worth it. And these big showers are one of the best perks of a top floor suite. Or, there’s also that nice hot tub… big enough for two. Maybe we can make use of that, too. After we... get more dirty.

Did you enjoy the beachfront reception? They put on such a fun party here, don’t they? It’s a great place to finally get to know new people. And, well… it’s probably obvious I’ve been noticing you. (pause) You too? Oh yes, I know. I’ve noticed you noticing me. (laugh) I had a feeling it would be just a matter of time before I got to show you all around my suite.

So listen, are you sure you don’t want to tell me your name? What am I supposed to call you, just Handsome? Or maybe Cabana Guy? Hm? (laugh) Have it your way. You know, maybe I like the idea of a little anonymous fling on vacation after all.

Anyway, I left the champagne chilling on the balcony. If it was daytime, I’d show off my view. It's such a perfect evening to be out no matter what, though. Care to join me? (pause) 

Why not? (laugh) Baby, it’s almost like you don’t trust me. Just because we’re staying anonymous doesn’t mean there’s anything to be afraid of. Don’t you think it’s more exciting if you don’t know my name? Do I look scary? Hm. No, I didn’t think so. Come here….  
No need to be shy, you know. Nobody can see anything out here, so you don't even need anything but the towel. [naughty] 

And.. (kiss) even that’s optional as far as I’m concerned.

You really should get as comfortable as you want. I wasn't kidding about how great you looked in a suit. It was nice to see you dressed up. Although... mmmm. I must say, I will not complain about how you.. dress down. Not at all.

(Laugh) Awww! I didn’t take you for the self-conscious type! Want me to go first, then? (laugh) Here...if you’re gonna just stand there, at least hold my robe.

[rustling]

I feel like getting nice and comfortable here, whether you do or not. It would be a shame not to take advantage of having a nice private balcony. What do you say?

[sliding door]

Oh, there’s a great breeze out here. So warm, not too humid... It’s… it’s amazing all over. You should come feel these goosebumps. Come onnnn. Maybe it’s the drinks, maybe it’s this beachy breeze against my body, maybe it’s the occasion, or a little bit of all three, I don’t know, but I’m feeling very.. relaxed tonight. (laugh) Don’t know about you, but that was one of the best parties I’ve been to in, I don’t know, ages. Whew. Everything still just feels so good. (sniff) That ocean air! Love it. C’mere. You won’t-- [very slight hesitation]-- um, regret it. 

Pour you some? (giggles) Oh...I’m sorry. You didn’t say you wanted it in a glass. You really should have been more specific. Here, I’ll take care of that. (licking) (giggle) Mmmmm… tastes good.

(kissing)

Yeah, I think we can really enjoy this place. We’ve got allll weekend. Or more? How long are you here anyway? (chuckle) Ok, you want it in a glass after all? Fine… (pause) Here. Cheers.

[clink / sip, sigh]

Hmm, are you sure you wouldn’t be a liiiitle more comfortable without the towel? I mean, it’s only getting in the way of… this… (laugh) What? I said I was feeling good. C’mon…

Hey. So... why so… hesitant? Most guys would jump at the chance to.... But you…(kissing) Our paths keep crossing here, but you seem to be holding back a little, even now. Which, (kissing more between words) I have to say, makes me even more interested. Mmmm….

Are you not.. tempted? Can I try to show you a good time here? Really, just try to relax some. I’ve been… (kiss) dying to.. (kiss) show you what I can do. (giggle) Or see what we can do.

(playful groan) You’re not going to make it easy for me, are you? That’s okay...I like a challenge. Leave the towel, then. I’m just loving how the air feels on my skin. If you don’t want to feel that all over, well… (whispering) how about if I feel you? Your lap looks nice and comfortable… is this seat taken? (laugh)

(straddles him, begins rolling hips) 

Mmm. This is nice even with a layer in between. (soft moans to accentuate what she’s doing) Do you like the way I move my hips, hm? Does it make you wonder what I could do with your body if you really let me?

How’s this so far? Yes, go ahead, feel them. Mmm, I like that. At least you don’t mind using those hands. (laugh) See? I wasn’t kidding about the goosebumps.

(mix in some panting)  
I’ve been wondering about you ever since I saw you in the lobby checking in. It’s not often that someone will make such direct eye contact and hold it like that. And then again in the restaurant. And at the bar. In the hall. And then….tonight.

Yesss… (kiss) I’m definitely enjoying this, mystery man. Oh, don’t think that because you’ve seen all of me, I don’t have secrets too. What would you do to find out? (laugh) Go ahead and look as close as you want. You can see I don’t have anything to hide. Look all over... (laugh) or as much as you can in the dark. And of course you can always use your other senses. Mmm, that’s what I’m doing. And the more I feel, the more I like it. Those arms… (gasp) those shoulders…

That hardness pressing into me…Uhhhh.. So good to grind on… mmm, I don’t mind going a little slow if you don’t. (panting) Yeah, that’s niiice. Do you like that? Feel my hair brushing along your shoulders...my breath in your ear….my mouth… (kissing ear, neck, etc) Do you like me pressing against your chest? Mmm. You’re still holding something back... maybe I just need to try a little.. harder. 

Let me reach down here… mmm. Ok, so I’m doing something right. Doesn’t this feel great? (panting) Mmmm, I think it’s time to get that towel out of the way. Let me just slide down a little here…

[rustling]

..and I think I need to see how you taste. So much to find out about you…

(licking/sucking)  
Good thing I have a talent for uncovering things. Mmm. Yeah, I like hands in my hair. Keep doing that. Mmm-*hmmm*. I’ve been wondering when I’d get to do this. From the minute...I...saw you….How come you’ve been holding out on me?

(continue improv blow job)

Was that it? Or is there something else you’re being all mysterious about? Well, let me just show you more about the benefits of... cooperating with me.

(more sucking)

And if this doesn’t do the job yet… (pause) then I know what I want to feel next. (kiss) Mmmmm.. I think we’ll make a good fit. No, stay in your seat. It’s sturdy enough for both of us. (laugh) Let me settle right here…

(climbing on top)

Ohhhhh. Oh yes. That’s gooooood…. (sigh) Why don’t you use those strong hands a little? I can’t believe you’ve kept them off my ass this long. (laugh) Yeah! Mmmm. God, I could ride you all night.

(more kissing/panting for a moment)

Fuck. (sigh) I really hate to do this. But now… (kiss) I do have to tell you something.

(gasps, cries out a little) Ah! Oooh, you want to be rough? Is that it? I like it when a man grabs my hair. (pause) What?

(gasp) Ouch! Ok. No, I don’t blame you. I guess that’s not overreacting.. considering.. I do know a little about you. (gasp) Oh, you’re not going to let go? Ok...

Well. Maybe we didn’t meet completely by accident. Umm, but you probably already know that, don’t you? I’m here because, well, I’m good at finding things out. (gasp) (pause) I don’t know who you are, that’s true. But there’s someone who wants to find out why you’re here. If it has to do with your particular line of work.. well, that might be a problem. So… (sigh) I’m sorry. Maybe I did have something to hide after all. 

Ouch! Not so hard! Fuck! Listen….you need to believe me when I tell you that you’re in a much tighter spot than you realize. All I have to do is scream and you’re toast. You probably won’t get out of here alive. Now. I can explain a little, or you can keep pulling my head back and put yourself in some real danger. (gasp) Obviously we’re in a position where we.. should trust each other a little. So, for now, just listen? Please? 

Ahh…. (gasp) You’re right. There’s a lot I haven’t been telling you. Let me whisper in your ear here. Kiss my neck while I’m talking to you. Yeah, mmmm…. like that….

(whispering close) Everyone knows who owns this resort. I know you do. You’ve been trying to find out more about him….well, he’s the one who sent me here. (pause) 

No, wait. I - hang on. Gah! Nooo… what? Wow, you’re stronger than I thought. (grunt) Wait. Where are you… going…. Mmm?

(shuffling/thumping)

You like it against the wall? (laugh) Well. As it happens, I do too. Ha! I can take this.

(fucking noises)

You’re going to have to do more than this to win the upper hand with me, I’m afraid. Mmmmm...ahhh!

(nervous laugh) The breeze? Yes, I feel it. We’re...close to the railing… wait. What are you doing? Are you…

(struggling a little)  
No, I’m not so sure about this. Not when we’re five floors up. Listen. I like fucking dangerously as much as the next girl… but… (grunting) No! Oh no you don’t. I’m stronger than I look. You can feel my grip here. Do you really want to risk it? (laugh) Yeah, that’s right. I heard you were smart. That’s probably why you’re here, right? Let’s both just calm down a second.

(alternate with panting/thrusting/moaning)

No, I don’t work for him, exactly… look. (gasp) You don’t want to loosen that grip a little? Ahhhh. Ok. Fine. But I should tell you… Look across the lot to your right. See the penthouse balcony? Dark? Drawn curtains? He knows we’re here. He’s watching us right now. So if you don’t want to make him suspicious.. (gasp) we should really make it look like we’re still having some fun.

In fact, this is my room because he likes to watch me bring men here. This isn’t the first time he’s watched me fuck someone on this balcony. Yeah, press up right against me. Nice and close like that. Lean into my mouth. And (gasp) just (gasp) listen.

He’s not happy about you or your...employers… looking into the business. (laughs) 

Yes, of course there’s a ton of money involved. (pause) Legal? You’re kidding, right? Of course not. It’s all very....risky. (chuckle) But he’s gotten where he is because… well, because he knows how to use people. [rueful] That’s why I’m… heh.. in this position here.

What can I say? I was telling the truth. I’m good at what I do. For what it’s worth, I really did-- I do-- want to show you a good time here. In fact… are you sure this looks like fun? Because I think we need to make it seem a little more realistic. 

Normally, I’d bring a man here, like I did with you. We have a nice drink. I bring them outside. We fuck so he can watch. Because...He likes treating me like his whore. Reminding me who has the power here. And.. afterwards, they tell me things. (pause) Hm? Anything. Anything I want to know. I can usually make men give me whatever I ask. (pause) Yes, him too. (more urgent) Listen. Maybe we can both help each other here. 

Look, why do you think I’m warning you? Seriously. I, well, I have been having a good time. (panting) (kissing sounds, bites him) Ah, did that hurt? Sorry...sometimes I bite - heh - just a little. (gasp) OH yes. Go ahead. Get a little rougher if you want. Either way, it’s… *ahhhhhhh*... certainly convincing.

So what do you think? You can fuck me and leave, or don’t fuck me and leave. Either way, you’re in a heap of trouble. Play along now, make it seem like nothing’s wrong, and we can leave together. You help me, I help you. Really, does it seem like you have a lot of choice? And besides… mmmmmmm….. If nothing else, I’ll want to do this a whole lot more.

(passionate kissing)

Is that a (kiss) yes? (more kissing) 

Fuck, yes. I want to feel you inside again. Just get down there and I’ll settle on you... Or would you prefer to be on top? In control? (pause) Ok, fine. Pin my hands down if you want. Just… fuck me more... (shuddering gasp) OH! Yes!

Ahhhhh… (gasp) That’s it. That’s.. oh wow. You feel.. Just amazing. I knew it. Somehow we just clicked right away, didn’t we? Trust me...the longer you enjoy this, the better off you are...just tell me when you’re close….I’ll tell you where you can cum, okay?

(a little bouncing/moaning)

Fuck, I hadn’t expected to like this so much? Because even if I hadn’t been thinking of getting off-- haha! Getting away... with you… *ahhhhh*... if it means more of this, I say it’ll all be worth it.

(with fucking noises, moans, etc.)

Come on… oh, you’re not just acting either. You’re loving this. You’re not just pounding me… (gasp) GAH! Because you want to… ahhhhh... play along. I can see it. You want more. I can give you much more of this. All you can take. I haven’t gotten nearly enough of you. Mmmmmm, and I can show you a lot of tricks I’ve picked up along the way... (moan) Oh yeah. Like that. Are you close? Oh, fuck, don’t stop! (squeal) Yeeeeesssssssss….. AHHH! Uh-- wait... you can’t--you can’t--

(pause/panting)

No. Fuck it. Cum in me. I don’t care anymore. You’re not supposed to.. (chuckle) actually, nobody else is supposed to. He… is the only one allowed to cum inside me. But I want it. I want it to feel it from someone other than him. And… I want it to be you. Go ahead. Give it to me. Yes! Uhhhh….. Mmmm-- YES!

(climax etc)

Oh my god. (comedown, catching breath)

Shit. I can’t go anywhere until my legs stop shaking. (laugh) Oh wow. Whew. At least we put on a hell of a good show. I think we could... work well together. Need a partner on the inside, baby? (soft laugh)

(panting, slowing down)

Hmm? (pause) Well, we’ve got a little time. They’ll be expecting me to wait till you fall asleep. What I normally do is….do you want to know? Keep touching me. Yeah, the light stroking is good. We want to look a little cum-drunk, not rushed, you know? Mmm….I’m so sensitive right there after I’ve cum! Just here, on my ribcage…(giggles softly) 

So… do you want to help each other? We’ll be out of sight once we’re inside. You can go to sleep. You can still decide to leave this entire place alone. Nobody will bother you if you just walk away. Or... we can pack up and be ready to run. (pause) (sigh) 

Well… no, at the moment there’s no way I can prove anything. I just really...hope you can trust me. 

(deep breath) Ready?


End file.
